


From Behind

by mresundance



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Hephaestion needs to get laid. Badly. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Behind

At this rate, Hephaestion reasoned, he wasn't getting laid until the next Olympiad *. They hadn't had a good fuck since leaving Troy. This was before the two months of climbing through the stony mountains of Anatolia and inhaling desert soot and sand in Persia, eating maggot-riddled meat and spoiled bread, barely sleeping, just marching on and on to the ends of the earth weighted down with weapons and army and gear. The Macedonian army had only stopped two days ago to pitch camp and make ready to meet the Persian army. Too tired to even force food down sometimes, hardly any wanking, no snogging, no fucking, nor even just some mild cuddling. Coupled with Alexander's adherence to the "no sex while on campaign" rule of thumb Aristotle was fond of (stupid git, Hephaestion felt) Alexander's longtime boyfriend was definitely not screwed, and growing hornier by the hour. He had spent much of the morning in his tent loudly wanking and had crept off in the middle of the day to wank more because he was having difficulty walking.

That afternoon, he was stuck in Another Meeting with the Committee of Dumbfuck Generals (as Hephaestion liked to think of it, or, the CDG), discussing battle plans. Alexander was capering about in a painfully, painfully short white chiton that made his bronze skin and golden hair shine, when Hephaestion was struck with a Very Brilliant Idea.

"Darius and the Persians - " Alexander paused to fiddle with some figurines he had set up in the middle of the tent, trampling a few Persians with Macedonian horsemen and uttering tiny doomed cries of "aaaaagh!". Kassander, looking sulky and frankly washed out in a shade of goldenrod in the corner, rolled his eyes. Cleitus and Parmenion and the one-eyed guy whose name Hephaestion couldn't remember for the life of him, all looked at their sandals and pretended their hot fearless leader wasn't playing with dolls.

The time is now, Hephaestion thought. He stepped behind Alexander, who was obliviously presenting that glorious ass – firm and muscular as a Thracian stallion's ** – and leaned into him just enough so he could whisper:

"We should take the Persians from behind."

Alex straightened a little and looked at Hephaestion. He knew that voice. It was the same voice that made his knees wibble and his stomach plunge far enough and fast enough to reach Hades. And made his cock prance. Just as it was now.

Hephaestion grinned, wickedly. Kassander looked worried and the others suddenly wildly interested the tent ceiling.

"Tell me . . . more . . ." ventured Alex.

Hephaestion blew gently across his exposed neck. Alex shivered.

"We'll take the Persians from behind," his feather light touch grazing Alexander's own ass, moving up his spine, over his shoulder, down his arm, to point at the clutter of figurines. "You know. Get a legion out there in a nice – and rigid – formation." Here Hephaestion aligned his body with Alexander's. "Have 'em go up the rear of the Persian's and give them a good. Hard. Pounding." Hephasetion punctuated each of these last words with a small, sharp thrust of his hip against Alex's ass.

The King of Macedon and Commander of the Greek forces noted his boyfriend's raging hard on and found his no-sex during campaign resolve suddenly very, very weak. A drop of sweat rolled off Alex's nose, and his painfully short white chiton was getting shorter by the second. Kassander looked very upset and the others were frantically eyeballing the tent-flap for the exit.

"I think have some LAUNDRY to do," Cleitus announced loudly and left.

"Yeah, oh yeah. Got some maggots to pick off meat," Parmenion scurried out, dragging a protesting Kassander with him. The one eyed guy gaped for a minute then muttered something about stacking rocks for stuff.

"Damn you Hephaestion!" Alexander burst out.

"Fuck you Alex," Hephaestion grabbed his boyfriend's hips and sucked his ear, hard. Alex whimpered and struggled. Hephaestion's hands were all over him already, pulling off clasps and loosening knots and sliding against skin, hot as firebrands.

"Two. Fucking. Months." Hephaestion sucked on Alex's neck and twisted a nipple.

"Ow! That will leave a mark you bastard-"

"Oh, I hope so–"

Alex heard a _pwing_ and the sound of cloth ripping as he pulled off the shoulder pin and tore the chiton open. He tried to swing Hephaestion off him with (he thought) a Pretty Fancy Wrestling move. Hephaestion only used his weight to roll Alex onto his stomach and pinned him, with his thighs, to the ground. Alex knew then it was no use fighting.

"You're a madman –" he vaguely protested as Hephaestion worked off the rest of his clothes and took of his own in what Alex thought was an admirably swift and brute manner. "This is why there is no sex on campaign – Eros will make you fucking insane – ahaa!" he gurgled when Hephaestion shoved his erection against his now bare ass.

"You were saying?"

"FUUUU," Alex managed as Hephaestion rocked against him.

"I can't hear you, you're going to have to be more coherent than that," Hephaestion licked and bit along his spine. Fucking tease, Alex could feel the smile on the other's lips.

"Hephaestion, fuck me–"

"Take you from behind?" Hephaestion said sweetly, worrying a spot between Alex's shoulders.

"NO MY EAR YOU FUCKWIT–"

"Really? How kinky of you–"

"NO! FUCK ME SENSELESS BEFORE THE NEXT OLYMPIAD YOU BASTARD–"

Before Alex had finished Hephaestion had shoved his cock into Alex. Alex moaned. Soldiers at the edge of the encampment wondered that's strange – horses don't make that noise do they? Since when had they brought camels along? One eyed guy muttered fiercely and stacked pebbles, Kassander sulked, Parmenion was blanching in the mess tent, and Cleitus looked sour while beating his other chiton.

In spite of his own need, Hephaestion was taking it agonizingly slow. Alex scrabbled in the earth with his nails, mewling and sweating and generally looking Very Undignified. Hephaestion smirked and worked his slow, steady rhythm, humming as he did, savoring his boyfriend's much missed heat and sex smells.

"Asshole," Alex gasped.

"Alexander," Hephaestion sighed. "_Alexander._" His hand snaked down Alex's belly to grasp the king's cock.

"Hey guys! Look at this maggot!" Parmenion popped his head out of the mess tent. "This thing's a bloody–"

"Mmmm, _Colossus_," Hephaestion purred.

"Did you hear that? That camel?" one soldier asked his companion.

"Dude, you're totally hearing things."

Hephaestion's pace quickened as he began to stroke Alex's cock in time with his thrusts. His strokes were smooth, slick with Alex's precum, and he did that little twirl around the head with his thumb that drove Alex absolutely mad. Sparks flew in front of his vision and Alex moaned noisily some more. Hephaestion's was starting to keen – little bursts of sound in the back of his throat - that told Alex he was coming very soon. Alex decided to help out a little more and pushed back against Hephaestion's thrusts. Nearly frantic now, and ,em&gt;ohZeus**right**there until Alex felt the tingling in his balls, tightening of the spine, curling of his toes. Hephaestion felt Alex squeezing around him, shut his eyes, gave one more magnificent thrust, then came. Alex came a few burning strokes later, pouring all over Hephaestion's hand. Cum rained on the figurines of the Persian and Macedonian armies as Alex gave a mighty roar.

**"HEPHAESTION GODS OHFUCKYES!"**

"Huh?"

"See? Told you I heard somethin'!"

Across the miles, a few Persian soldiers turned their own heads and wondered what the hell that sound was they just heard. Cleitus beat his chiton harder, Parmenion was gagging, one eyed guy's rock-stack collapsed suddenly, and Kassander had retreated for a wank.

"Oh, oh, _oh_," Hephaestion panted. "Oh. Aphrodite, Hermes, Poisedon, Zeus and Demeter. I fucking swear." They lay, one on top of the other, stuck together with sweat and cum, for a moment, before Hephaestion dismounted and Alex rolled onto his side.

"I fucking needed that," Hephaestion said. (Eat that, Aristotle.)

Alex seemed to concur, weakly. Hephaestion grinned and kissed him. Alex kissed back, though seemed rather distracted and all he managed was to stick his tongue in Hephaestion's nostril.

"Alexander – what the bloody hell?" Hephaestion jerked away.

"Hephaestion?"

"What?"

"Do you really think we should take the Persians from behind?"

Hephaestion stared Alexander with the same look on his face he would have if he was trying to wheedle an irritating piece of meat from out of his front teeth.

"Oh yeah. Totally."

"Really? You're not pulling on my chiton or anything?"

"Just promise me one thing Alex."

"What?"

"Fuck me before another two months go by, okay?"

Alex thought about this for a minute.

"I think I could manage that."

_fin_

\-----  


notes:

* Greek calendar wasn't by months or weeks (so my bad there), but by the Olympiads.

** Play on a poem by Anacreon:

Why look down your nose at me, little Thracian filly?  
Why always avoid me? Do you think I have no skill or knowledge?  
Know I could bridle you nicely, take the reins and finish  
the course. You graze in meadows now, frisking free  
of care, because you lack a skillful, experienced rider.

Also, the Greeks just had this utter adoration thing for horses.


End file.
